Best Friend
by nickie083100
Summary: Xion's best friend is the boy she wants her boyfriends to be. She compares him to them, but there's no him in them at all. Hope you all likey!


**A/N: I'm going to do lots of stories with a song in them. ^.^ I hope you like this one. The song is called 'Best Friend' by Auburn. She is a great singer, I love her songs a lot.**

**Best Friend**

Me and Roxas were sitting there in his car, talking about random things.

"Hey, Xion, you look upset. Why?" He asked me. I didn't want to tell him.

"No, I'm fine, Roxas." I said as I smiled at him. He just sighed.

"If you keep holding things in, you will never be fine." He said as he looked out the car window. We were parked at a McDonalds.

'_Thought of this is killing me, it's been on my mind. Can't believe it's been right here after all this time. And even though I love you, I can't seem to find someone who cares the way you do.'_ I thought. This is my favorite song, it works perfectly with me.

"Nothing's wrong, I promise." I smiled as Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Everything is wrong, Xion. I know you better than that." He said, looking me in my eyes. How could I not expect him to say that? I know that he knows me better than anybody, even my own mother.

'_You know, I love the way we've always been, nothing more than friends. So why do I give every man the stand-up?' _That wasn't exactly true, I've always loved Roxas, but we were nothing more than friends. I try to find a guy like him, who knows me for me, but I can't.

"Well, I broke up with Riku." I said as I lowered my head. Roxas put his hand on my back.

"It's okay, that happens. Like me and Namine." Roxas sighed. He's lost as many girls as I did with guys.

"Yeah, but I can't find a guy who knows me, who understands me." I said as I looked him in the eyes.

'_Thought I was over this, but once again, I'm comparing you to him, and I find that there's no you in him at matters.' _The lyrics were right. Why did I compare every guy to Roxas? He wasn't like them at all.

'_Boy, even though you're my best friend, I can't help it whenever I compare you to him. It's like I always do this with every single man, and I hate that I can't find someone who's worth my time, just like my bestfriend.'_ Yeah, I do compare Roxas to my boyfriends, but why do I? I already know that they are nothing alike.

"You mean, like me?" Roxas asked. I nodded.

"But, you could! I know you could! You have great qualities in you, I know you can find someone who loves you as much as…." He stopped. As much as who?

"As much as me." He continued. I smiled.

"You really think so?" I asked. He smiled.

"I know so, okay?" He said. I nodded. He was my best friend, but no guy would understand me like he did.

**1 MONTH LATER:**

"Hey, Xion." Roxas said. I smiled. It was a warm day, so we decided to have a picnic in the park.

"Hey." I replied while I set up the blanket on the grass. We sat there, me enjoying my salad, Roxas enjoying his burger. He was such a pig!

"Can I ave sha kashup?" He said, his mouth full. I giggled.

"What?" I said as he swallowed his food.

"I said, could I have the ketchup?" I nodded, and handed it to him.

"Thanks." He said as he poured it on his burger.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"I…love you." He didn't answer.

"Roxas." I reapeted. He got up, and looked at the sky.

'_I screwed up, didn't I?'_ I thought as Roxas still looked up at the sky. Yep, I totally screwed up. Roxas sat back down, his next move suprised me. He kissed me.

"You do not know how long that has been waiting." Roxas smiled as I just sat there. I didn't even know what happened. I smiled back at him.

"Why was I chasing a guy who I wanted to be _like_ you, when I coulda had the real you?" I asked as I thought about it.

'_Maybe it's cuz I didn't think you'd like me the same way I did for 14 years.'_ I thought. I didn't care, as long as the person with me loved me. I kissed him slightly as we sat there, his arms wraped around me, enjoying the peace of being with eachother.

**A/N: This is dedicated to BluBearry, I hope you read this! ^.^ Okay, well, I don't know what else to say, besides this: Wash a neighborhood duck, and you'll have good luck! That was totally uncalled for, huh? ^.^ nickie083100 OUT MON!**


End file.
